injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4-Deathstroke
at Bludhaveb, a Regime vehicle stops in that area as we see Deathstroke driving it with a dead Regime officer at the passenger seat. : Deathstroke: Thanks for the ride. You're a good guy. as if he's talking to him Are you sure the old gang lives around here? again True... Here they could be dead. again but this time he pretends to make a surprisegasps Law-abiding?! Bite your tongue! gets out of the Regime vehicle while Nightwing looks at him from above. Deathstroke looks around and see a graffiti of his face and name. Interesting... My fame precedes me! then as he hears the subway train from above, he turns around to see Nightwing flying towards him but Deathstroke manages to kick him, knocking him down. laughing Right in the belfry! tries to get up Please, don't go... : Nightwing: weakly Shut it, Slade---arrgh....! : Deathstroke: Awww, did you hurt your leg? How 'bout a broken neck to go with it. fight and The Deathstroke wins And now my sour-faced flying rodent... Let’s put a smile on that puss. is about to cut Nightwing's head with his sword, but is interrupted when he sees two familiar figures flying towards them from above Such a beautiful moment can't be rushed... Nightwing's face on the ground and pats his hand on Nightwing's head Don't go cheering up without me! : hides behind one of the buildings and watches Dark Colossus and Regime Archangel landing near the injured Nightwing : Dark Colossus: Nightwing. It's been a while. : Regime Archangel: him On your feet. Let's go. : Batman: I don't think so Archangel- fights back, but Dark Colossus pushes him, knocking him uncouncious : Deathstroke: And me without my camera. I could get ten million hits! : the X-Mansion, Jean Grey is testing Regime Juggernaut if the collar works to control him. : Regime Jean Grey: Right foot. obeys Perfect. then his communicator starts to beep as she answers it. Yes. : Dark Colossus: voice Jean. Good news. We've captured Nightwing. : Regime Jean Grey: I'm on my way. : at Bludhaven, Dark Colossus and Regime Hawkgirl carry the unconscious Nightwing and take him away in the sky while Deathstroke came out of hiding looking at them : Deathstroke: Ooh, I miss him already...Now where was I before I was so rudely- : Insugency Ravager: in Pumped full o' lead? : Deathstroke: Rose in a different form Rose? : Insugency Ravager: A little bird told me some creep was dressed up like my father, fighting a Nightwing wannabe. You got the look. And a lotta nerve. What you don't have is the right. Deathstroke My father was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boutonniere! : Deathstroke: Rose, it's me! I'm Deathstroke! Look, it sez so right here on my mask... his face and Ravager shoots behind him : Insurgency Ravager: angered Not funny, creep... No one pretends to be my father! : and Daughter fight, with Deathstroke winning : Deathstroke: Have we calmed down? : Insurgency Ravager: surprised It's...you...! The way you... move... The way you... : Deathstroke: Attack? : Insurgency Ravager: Well...yeah! : Deathstroke: It's the paternal love. You could feel the paternal love, right? : Insurgency Ravager: his hand to get back up I feel...like myself again...Slade's dead, but...You're... : Deathstroke: This isn't my Gotham, but I'm your father, my dear. Am I your father? Rose? : Insurgency Ravager: to smile and cheers up Father! a hug and then hold hands C'mon. There's some people who gotta meet you. : Rose walks with Deathstroke happily while holding Slades hand, humming even, the scene changes at Genosha where Regime Jean Grey and Regime Havok are walking towards the jail cell where Nightwing is being held while multiple Regime guards form a line to greet him. Inside the jail, Dark Colossus has already unmasked Nightwing and removes his canes while Nightwing is being chained up the wall from his hands and legs. : Dark Colossus: Okay, Dick... Ready for visitors? Want a comb? : the door opens Regime Jean Grey and Regime Havok enter while Regime Jean Grey reads his mind while Dick is in shock. : Regime Havok: Nice work, Peter. How did-- : Regime Jean Grey: It's not him. : Dark Colossus: What? : Regime Jean Grey: His DNA matches Dick Grayson's, but his vitals are all wrong. Dick You're one of the duplicates. Tell me why you're here. : at Bludhaben, Joker is standing on top of the stage at the abandoned Arkam Asylum Mess Hall where Rose and the Deathstroke Clan are cheering for Deathstroke and hearing his speech : Deathstroke: I love what you've done with the place. Arkham has never looked better. crowd cheers for him while Harleen claps for him. Dear members of the Deathstroke Clan... You know the truth about the Bayville Incident. Jean Grey killed those people. Then she tried to kill me. crowd starts booing and shows thumbs down about this matter I admire the work you've done in my name...Disturbances... distractions... General pains in Jean's buttocks. of the members start to laugh about it But let's think bigger... : Insurgency Ravager: love-struck Ain't he dreamy... : Deathstroke: moves away from the podium and blows a kiss at Harleen and continues the speech Ravager tells me Jean Grey made this pill for her thugs. Then Bird-Boy's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. out the pill With these a bus can fall on us and we won't be hurt! Slapstick at its finest! crowd cheers as Deathstroke takes the pill and swallows it. Deathstroke then kneels down and asks them to be silence before he finishes his speech. From now on we'll be more than a nuisance. The barking dog will become a rampaging elephant. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! Deathstroke...a King! crowd starts to cheer for him until the walls of Arkham Asylum break down as Regime soldiers come down shooting everyone. Deathstroke manages to sucker punch one of the soldiers and toss him down the stage. Suddenly another Regime soldier appears and shoots at Joker but to Joker's surprise he is still alive, uninjured. I should be dead! Thanks, Happy Pill! : Deathstroke grabs the soldier's gun to hit him back, Regime Archangel and Regime Avalanche enter in the fray. However, Avalanche does not see Deathstroke and runs pass him while joinning the fight but Archangel notices him and grabs him up in the air. Rose tries to saves Slade by shooting her down but Archangel is too high for her to get hit. With no other choice, Rose takes out a device that she receives from Insurgent Nightwing and press it to call for reinforcements. : Regime Archangel: Back from the grave? Should kept that suit buried. : Deathstroke: It's not my Sunday best, but it's comfortable... and functional. draws his knife and hits Archabgel's face. He drops Deathstroke and they prepare to fight : Regime Archangel: I'm gonna enjoy giving you to Jean Grey. : Deathstroke: Oh, not tonight, kid. You have a headache. fight and Deathstroke wins Lovely kid, if you can get past the feathers. : his knife on his hands, Deathstroke decides to cut his wings off. Just then, Regime Avalanche notices him after taking down one of the Joker Clan members. : Regime Avalanche: Slade! : Slade manages to cut his wings, he is knocked away by Avalanche's Rock Punch. Deathstroke then decides to use his machine gun. : Deathstroke: Draw Pilgrim! : draws his weapons and shoots at Regime Avalanche and multiple shot explode when they connect to her. However, Avalanche does not give up. : Regime Avalanche: Slade dies here! runs towards Deathstroke again, but Deathstroke continues shooting at her, forcing her to back away I'LL KILL YOU, SLADE!! runs towards Deathstroke again, but Deathstroke continues shooting at her, forcing her to back away. Then, Deathstroke shoots the remaining bullets, but this time, Alavanche dodges and gets close to Deathstroke : Deathstroke: So Mystique's child joined Jean Grey... Tell me: Which woman is better to worship? : Regime Avalanche: Mystique's a criminal. Just like you. : Deathstroke: Nothing like me. : Regime Avalanche: So you're a hero where you come from? : Deathstroke: Oh no, dear Tara. It's just that Mystique corrupts mutant minds. While I... bash them out of their skulls. fight, and Deathstroke wins I'll have to tell Mystique... there's been a death in the family. : is about to kill Regime Avalanche but he is interrupted by Insurgent Nightwing and the Prime Heroes’ arrival. Regime Archangel (who happens to wake up during Joker's battle) is battling one of the Joker Clan's members is surprised by this and gets a couple of hits by Aqualad. Unable to fight back, she decides to retreat while flying towards Regime Avalanche's side. : Regime Archangel: We're outnumbered! Let's go! : retreats from above while carrying the unconscious Avalanche; leaving an angry Slade unable to kill them both while he had the chance. Once everything settles down, while the Deathstroke clan tries to regroup and helping the survivors, Insurgent Nightwing and Starfire meet up with Rose, whose emergency device is still on. : Insurgency Nightwing: You can turn that off now. : Insurgency Ravager: does so Thanks for the assist, Grayson. : Slade walks casually towards them while putting his hands onto Rose as the they are not pleased to see him : Deathstroke: Hi gang! What'll we do now? Anyone up for pancakes? : Starfire: angrily Slade! holds him : Deathstroke: What. Ow! Why does she hate pancakes? : Insurgency Cyborg: What are you playing at, Rose? What's Slade doing here? : Insurgency Ravager: My father can be a big help to us- : Red Arrow: So you came on our little field trip... : Aqualad: And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Where's Nightwing? : Deathstroke: the alternate Nightwing There's one. Right there! : Starfire pulls his arm again, paining him. : Insurgency Raven: Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his. : Deathstroke: Who? Jean Grey? Her flying friends took Nightwing. My Nightwing. Our. Nightwing. : Insurgency Starfire: Quiet! Or we'll cuff you and leave you for the police. : Deathstroke: Then why did you save me from them? his arm pulled up again by Starfire Ow! : Beast Boy: Nightwing's been captured. We gotta bust him out. : Insurgency Wolverine: To free your Nightwing, we need to complete our mission,Bub." : Insurgency Ravager: Oh! I love a good mission! : Insurgency Nightwing: Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now. then turns to Slade and grabs him from Kori And you're too dangerous to run free. More of them will be here soon. Go. I'll catch up with you. : Deathstroke: being dragged away by Insurgent Nightwing I don't like you. : at the Prime Dimension, Jran Grey,Kid Flash,Wolverine,Cyborg and Nightcrawler are in the Titans Tower finally found their missing teammates at the meeting hall. : Jean Grey: So you found them. A parallel dimension...Now how do wet get there? : Kid Flash: We don't. We pull them here. : Wolverine: No risk to an away team... Good. Still the same problem, though...How do we do it? : Nightcrawler: With this. one of the controls and a screen pops up showing a 3D device. We're gonna modify Cyborg's Cosmic Treadmill. Pull them all back at once. others nod in agreement We've got some work to do. : at the Alternate Universe, somewhere in Bayville, Insurgent Blood is standing on the rooftop looking at the full moon above while Insurgent Gizmo, who is in full armor, walk towards him : Insurgency Brother Blood: Beautiful. Isn't it? : Insurgency Gizmo: The moon? Or it's light shining off your red eyes? : Insurgency Brother Blood: I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club? : Insurgency Gizmo: Bussiness is bad. Being hunted is worse. : Insurgency Brother Blood: After so many refusals... why now? : Insurgency Gizmo: pause They made it personal. : Insurgency Quicksilver: I say the same. : Insurgency Scarlet Witch: And me. : Insurgency Mystique: So do I. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us